


Really Good Vibes

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, High School, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Kinda Crack, Love, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), friends - Freeform, ok maybe big crack, the chat fic everyone needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: catnip: y'all send nudes ;-)shegay: i-sunflower: Im going to google nudesbowbow: perfuma nO-+chaotic chat fic that everyone wanted.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> shegay: adora  
> catnip: catra  
> sparkles: glimmer  
> bowbow: bow  
> sunflower: perfuma  
> waterhoe: mermista  
> aDventure: seahawk  
> elsa: frosta  
> roboflower: entrapta  
> hugsuwu: scorpia  
> gaywind: spinnerella  
> gaynet: netossa  
> toughhoe: lonnie  
> catraISscwary: kyle  
> pronunshoney: double trouble

  


**catnip:** adora you suck  


**shegay:** :(  


**sparkles:** that's not nice catra >:(  


**bowbow:** why does she suck?  


**catnip:** she took my phone and texted kyle ily bby <3  


**sparkles:** LOL  


**shegay:** :)  


**catnip:** you suck >:(((  


**waterhoe:** that's pretty funny tho ngl

**bowbow:** wait, adora why do you know catras password?  


**shegay:**.......

**shegay:** i don't like that question :(((  


**catnip:** good >:(  


**shegay:** awww you still luv me tho catra :)))  


**catnip:** no  


**shegay:** I'll buy you oreos :)))))  


**catnip:** deal  


**sparkles:** tf  


**catnip:** I'll marry you on roblox babe  


**pronunshoney:** that's pretty gay  


**elsa:** your gay  


**catnip:** hAHA  


**waterhoe:** ok but where is kyle?  


**catraISscwary:** here  


**catnip:** ew kyle wtf  


**catnip has kicked catraISscwary**   


**bowbow:** cATRa that's mEan :(

**catnip:** thanks  


**shegay has added catraISscwary**   


**catnip:** fuck you >:(((

**shegay:** :)))))  


**toughhoe:** y'all weird  


**sunflower:** Hello friends! :D  


**catnip:** ew ending marks

**sunflower:** :(  


**sparkles:** don't worry perfuma she's probably failing english class  


**catnip:** WOW  


**shegay:** lol  


**bowbow:** can we be nice plz? :((  


**shegay:** sure bow! :D  


**catnip:** what do i do?  


**sparkles:** give people compliments  


**catnips:** oh

**catnips:** hey adora  


**shegay:**?  


**catnips:** are you dora? cause I wanna explore u ;-)  


**shegay:** i-   


**sparkles:** tHATs nOT wHAT i mEANT-  


**pronunshoney:** ha gay  


**elsa:** isn't that flirting?  


**roboflower:** Well, if you remove the 'a' you get Dora.   


**catnip:** ;-)))   


**bowbow:** there's children here guys :((((((   



	2. owo what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day, another chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> shegay: adora  
> catnip: catra  
> sparkles: glimmer  
> bowbow: bow  
> sunflower: perfuma  
> waterhoe: mermista  
> aDventure: seahawk  
> elsa: frosta  
> roboflower: entrapta  
> hugsuwu: scorpia  
> gaywind: spinnerella  
> gaynet: netossa  
> toughhoe: lonnie  
> catraISscwary: kyle  
> pronunshoney: double trouble

**catnip:** guys send nudes ;-)

 **shegay:** i-

 **sunflower:** I'm going to google nudes 

**bowbow:** perfuma nO-

 **sparkles:** catra it's fucking midnight

 **elsa:** nudes?

 **elsa:** what's that?

 **catnip:** beauty

 **elsa:** it is?

 **catnip:** yEp

 **catnip:** adora send me your nudes owo

 **waterhoe:** i-

 **waterhoe:** you wake me up for this shit i-

 **sparkles:** adora don't do that 

**shegay:** owo

 **sparkles:** n o

 **shegay:** o w o

 **shegay:** *sends nudes owo*

 **catnip:** yummy owo

 **bowbow:** i-

 **bowbow:** I'm done

 **sparkles:** sTop eNcourAging hEr

 **elsa:** OH

 **elsa:** I get it!

 **sunflower:** me too!

 **elsa:** glimmer can you send me your nudes?

 **catnip:** LMAO I-

 **bowbow:** CATRA

 **bowbow:** LOoK AT WHAT YOU CREATED

 **pronunshoney:** are we actually sending nudes

 **pronunshoney:** cuz I'm down

 **toughhoe:** i-

 **toughhoe:** fucking crackheads at midnight dgdhjd

**toughhoe has left the chat**

**waterhoe:** I might join her 

**waterhoe:** y'all high

 **aDventure:** another one bites the dust duNdUndUn

 **shegay:** so glimmer died

 **catnip:** yay

 **sparkles:** I'm right here :(

 **catnip:** oh :(

 **shegay:** i feel like catra actually took some catnip

 **catnip:** i-

 **catnip:** shut up

 **sunflower:** EWWW

 **sparkles:**???

 **sunflower:** that is horrifying catra!

 **catnip:** wha-

 **sunflower:** why would we send each other naked pics! 

**sparkles:** i-

 **catnip:** i like nakie pics :-)

 **shegay:** o w o

 **bowbow:** just one day without this, that's all I a s k 

**elsa:** guys I asked if I could send nude pics and my mom almost slapped me :(

 **sparkles:** i-

 **elsa:** i just wanna send some beauty pics :-(

 **elsa:** just like adora sent catra nudes

 **sunflower:** wha-

 **sunflower:** aDOrA

 **shegay:** y'all it was just role play :)

 **catnip:** no it wasn't

 **catnips:** i got screenshots

 **shegay:** i will fucking tackle you

 **bowbow:** why can't we be n o r m a l

 **shegay:** what's n o r m a l ?

 **catnip:** a lemon

 **elsa:** wait what does lemon stand for?

 **sunflower:** yeah

 **sparkles:** i-

 **pronunshoney:** y'all need jesus


End file.
